


Worms - oh my god WORMS

by arenoseAnima



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenoseAnima/pseuds/arenoseAnima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on gogollescent's proposal that rainbow drinker Kanaya is actually host to thousands of luminescent, parasitic worms that control her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worms - oh my god WORMS

Rose never quite got used to coming away from Kanaya’s kisses with worms squirming on her tongue. She spat them out, at first, and then caught Kanaya’s hurt look out of the corner of her eye. After that she started swallowing them, and she could feel them moving all the way down, coiling around themselves and each other in her stomach. But she’d do anything to keep that look out of Kanaya’s eye, the worms behind the yellow film of her eyes yearning for their companions dying on the floor. (Sometimes they squirmed out of Kanaya’s pupils and ran down her cheeks like tears. Kanaya would always laugh and brush them away, then lean in to leave kiss and fang marks on Rose’s pale cheeks.)

She hungered for blood, after a while. It wasn’t exactly unexpected. Kanaya had used words like  _communicable_  and  _contagious_  and  _corpse_ , but Rose had just nodded and continued with her knitting and tried to force all worm thoughts out of her mind to be replaced by whatever fantasy of domestic bliss she had come up with most recently. She could ignore her cravings anyway, if she drank enough of the watery coffee that their replicator was oh so eager to foist on them. And then she started hearing Kanaya’s voice inside her head, even when she was far away - by then the worms inside her were a constant churning presence in her gut, like a softball settling against the curve of her spine. Kanaya’s presence in her mind helped dull the muted terror that began to grow moldlike through her nerves.

Rose began, soon, to enjoy being able to speak to Kanaya any time she wanted. They got more work done when they weren’t constantly trying to sneak a moment together in private; after all there was noplace more private than the polished echoing surfaces of their skulls, voices strung along the mental wires of whatever this thing was that they had begun to share. Kanaya was more or less the only person Rose talked to anymore, Dave, Karkat, and Terezi being tangled up in their own adolescent conniptions and Gamzee missing entirely; she began to go days without vocalizing anything at all besides the occasional sigh of contentment, since she and her companion had taken to speaking constantly to one another inside their heads.

Predictably, it wasn’t long before Rose’s skin began to glow, and even less time before she needed no sleep and fed only on the blood they were able to alchemize. Her entire life was work and Kanaya. They worked often on opposite sides of the meteor, experiencing each other in their minds, but now and then Rose desired physical contact of an actual  _physical_  nature. So, she trekked through the maze of passageways and transportalizers to Kanaya’s workspace, chatting amiably with her all the way about all the wonderfully filthy things they were about to engage in when she got there.

When Rose arrived, Kanaya was nowhere to be found; wanting to get the drop on her and chalk up another tick on the horseshitometer, Rose declined to ask her where she was. This proved unhelpful, as a thorough search of the room was turning up nothing except piles of books.

That is, until Rose tripped over something on the floor. When she picked herself up and examined what had befouled her step, she found - Kanaya, lying in her clothes like a deflated balloon, the glow of her skin entirely gone. Rose couldn’t quite manage words as she took one of Kanaya’s limp hands. The fingernails flaked off in her grip. The troll-sack’s grey skin was cold to the touch, horrifyingly so, and there was none of the dull under-flesh squirming she had gotten used to over the months. The only life in the room was her own, and that of the worms roiling through her body.

Kanaya continued to chatter happily away as Rose sat down and hugged her knees to her chest, wormy tears cascading down her cheeks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow i submitted this to gogol and then looked back at it and it's really terrible? my sincerest apologies for my apparent lack of writing skills


End file.
